A Strange Occurrence
by GraceMarie15
Summary: She was a realist, and never believed in any supernatural occurrences, but this–an ordinary TARDIS lunchbox shaking violently on her nightstand–she just couldn't explain it.
1. Chapter 1

The humming started while the girl was lazily sprawled across the bed, eating dark chocolates, and watching mindless YouTube videos. Her first impulse to the strange noise was instinctive: ignore it. She was completely unfazed by the noise and she just assumed that it was something to do with the pipes, or the air-conditioning, or whatever. It wasn't her problem. She was about to click on the Buzz-Feed video, "7 Ways You're Bad at Flirting" until the girl became suddenly aware of how uncomfortably close the humming sound was. Also, it just didn't sound…normal. She propped herself up on her elbow and glanced to her right, the noise seemed to be coming from the nightstand beside her bed. She huffed in annoyance; swung her legs off the bed, and then sat on her knees on the floor in front of the nightstand. There were very few items actually placed on it: a lamp, an old pair of sunglasses, and her TARDIS. Oh! Not the actual TARDIS, _obviously_. A lunchbox TARDIS that her friend, knowing she loved Doctor Who, gave to her as a joke for Christmas. Well, to her friend it was a joke, but she herself secretly loved it.

Hm, it must have been something faulty with her lamp; she slipped her hand behind the nightstand and unplugged it. Nothing happened. The humming continued, maybe even louder than before. A thought suddenly popped in the girl's head. What? No. It couldn't actually be coming from the… Slowly, the girls eyes shifted over to the miniature TARDIS.

The exact location of the humming.

The girl brought her face up to the mini TARDIS, and her head cocked to the side as she mouthed, "what the f–"

The girl jerked back startled as the replica TARDIS began to vibrate.

No, this couldn't be happening.

This could NOT be happening!

She was a realist, and never believed in any supernatural occurrences, but this–an ordinary TARDIS lunchbox shaking violently on her nightstand–she just couldn't explain it.

The quaking soon died down, and it was now only producing minor jerks. Once the TARDIS seemed dormant, the girl slowly stood up on her now shaking legs, and gingerly approached the nightstand. She hesitantly brought her hand to the latch of the lunchbox, but hissed and immediately drew her hand back. The TARDIS _burned._ It had actually _burnt_ her. The girl pondered for a second, and her eyes widened as an imaginary light bulb popped above her head, and she dove into her closet. She re-appeared with a pair of ski gloves on, and made another attempt to open the lunchbox.

She opened up the latch of the TARDIS, and her jaw dropped. The blood drained from her head, as she turned pale as a ghost. The room turned to gray and blackness began to cloud her vision. Unable to support her own weight, she sunk to her knees on the floor, her eyes still glued to the TARDIS.

The last thing she heard in a muffled voice was,

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! And it seems I have some explaining to do."

Then the darkness consumed her.

 **Hello! This is somewhat based off a true story…I was sitting in bed when something like this actually happened. And I don't know how. I'll leave it to the imagination. Shall I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl slowly resurfaced to consciousness, and was warmly greeted by the sensation of a sharp edge jabbing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and her brows furrowed as she saw a long broomstick jutting out from the, uh, TARDIS, prodding her face. Once the girl was fully conscious and aware, her eyes doubled in size and she immediately scooted back against the wall. The broom taken back, the end brought back in was a forceful tug; the broom was replaced with the face of a man peeking out. "Hello? Are you all right? It seems that I have startled you, which was completely unintentional, by the way. But then again, being greeted by a strange man inside a small object can tend to make people a bit jumpy I suppose."

The girl rubbed her eyes, to make sure they were not deceiving her. Nope. He was still there. "This is impossible," the girl whispered. "You-you can't be here! You're not even real!" The doctor raised one eyebrow, stepped back, and pinched his cheeks. "Nope. I'm a real person. At least I was the last time I checked."

"N-no you're not, you're just a character on a TV show played by an actor."

"Ooh! I have my own show?"

"Well, yeah," the girl scooted on her knees closer to the nightstand, "it's sort of a big thing here. I myself am a huge fan."

"What's the title?"

"Doctor Who."

"Doctor Who? Ooh, I get it! Clever! I like it," he grinned. The girl giggled, 'was this actually happening?' she thought to herself.

"Wait, how do you not know about your own TV show?" the girl questioned.

"Well, time travel between universes is nearly impossible, and there are infinite out there, but I guess I got lucky finding this – "

"Hold on, different universes? How are you even here? Is this like Rose Tyler at Bad Wolf Bay?" The mention of Rose brought a pensive expression over the doctor's face.

"No, this is a bit different, you see. There I was a projection, I wasn't physically there, but I am actually here, see?" He then stuck his hand outside the TARDIS lunchbox and flexed his fingers around. The girl hesitantly reached out her hand to make contact with his. She touched the fingertip to his index finger gasped, and drew her hand back; but then slowly grabbed his hand again and squeezed it.

"Oh my god. You're real," she whispered breathlessly.

"Quite indeed I am," the Doctor smiled.

 **Just a small chapter. I have more coming but thought this was a nice place to end. Let me know what you think! Shall I continue?**


End file.
